


¢ℓαιмє∂ αт fιяѕт ѕιgнт

by 21Black30Butterfly30



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Claimed At First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Public Claiming, Shizaya - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Black30Butterfly30/pseuds/21Black30Butterfly30
Summary: To say that their first meeting was something out of a fairytale would be a lie. But even then it wasn't always hate at first sight, least of all in this universe.The love between a monster and a would-be villain of the fairytale, it would never be glitter and sugar, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be love.A twisted type of love.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	¢ℓαιмє∂ αт fιяѕт ѕιgнт

ιт ιs α ғαιяү тαℓε, ℓσvε αт ғιяsт sιgнт.

. . .

The first time Heiwajima Shizuo saw him, it was from afar.   


He could barely make out the other’s features from their place on the roof, and yet he already knew. As he observed the black clothes on the silhouette, as he felt his heartbeat just a little faster and he breathed in deeply, he knew.   


That boy looking down from the roof of the school, that boy was his.  
  
.  
  
Orihara Izaya, the first time the raven heard about the monster of Ikebukuro was from a group of high school girls that had gone to school with the so-called monster. The way they had used the female honorifics after the monster’s name had led him to believe that the other was a girl.   
  
But now he knew better, as he stared from the top of the school down at the crowd below him, his eyes having found golden hair. And when he finally found it - as he looked down at the boy looking up at him - he knew he wouldn't be able to getaway.  
  
.  
  
And then, they both finally met properly.  
  
.  
  
The raven felt his breath stick to his lungs. He felt a rush of cold warmth through his body. He felt the wide grin on his lips.  


All he could say was: It was exhilarating.  


The raven was left with no choice but to watch in awe and glee as the blonde violently wielded the pole as a weapon. His maroon eyes greedily taking in every detail; a pair of strong hands wrapped around cold hard alloy as thick fingers engraved themselves into the metal.   


Softly shivering, he visually traced the hard, rippling muscle beneath that school uniform. He bit his plump bottom lip unconsciously.   


And as Izaya continued to observe, he couldn’t stop his soft, red-bitten colored lips from rising into a Cheshire-like grin as the fight continued with no sign of stopping. It was like standing in the midst of a storm… and he loved it. This man was interesting, and he just couldn’t wait to see just what exactly he could gain from him.  


It was then that the raven looked at those amber eyes burning with wild, wrathful fire. As blonde hair danced amid all that violence, the image of the beautiful chaos engraved itself in Izaya’s mind. He wanted to be in part of all that mayhem.   


If possible, he wanted to be the cause.  


.  


He would be the cause of his downfall, that much Shizuo knew of the other boy. But still, he couldn’t help but desire.  


And it was that desire that followed him all throughout the day, haunting him like a vengeful spirit. Not even as he plummeted his fist into the bodies of the delinquents, the adrenaline did little to dissuade his mind from thinking of the being that he knew was his.  


It was a funny thing really, that even though all he had seen had been the boy's lithe silhouette in the distance, his existence was forever engraved in Shizuo’s being. Even as he raged against his attackers; even as he roared and continued his charge in a fog of fury that enveloped his mind.  


.... and then everything just seemed to stop.

Again he inhaled and as his lungs took in the oxygen, his nose caught a scent, one that he just couldn’t bear to ignore. The fragrance awoke something within him, something primal, possessive: It awoke the monster inside him.  


And so he turned toward the source- and his lungs ceased to work. His eyes, seemingly starving, working to devour the figure presented before him. The blonde took in the silky black hair and pale skin. His gaze ran over elegant and lithe curves; curves so fragile but holding a promise of seduction that would surely lead to ruin. It was at that moment, as he fantasied of marking that unmarred and luxuriously-long neck, that his amber eyes clashed with pools of maroon color and he had to force himself back.   


Those eyes held a depth about them, and so many truths and secrets. And he was lost in an ocean of blood, cold as ice and hot as lava.  


They were introduced by a shared friend, Kishitani Shinra: But their minds did not acknowledge. Everything but they ceased to exist.  


The two were in their own shared world, a world of blood and sweet poison. It was just the two of them, caught in a web of pain and love. They were to be the other’s addiction, their fate: To forever be lost in each other’s existence.  


Until the illusion was shattered, broken down like a wall hit by a wrecking ball. It was by their shared friend that brought them together and broke them apart.  


“So, I would like it if you two got along.”  


Izaya grinned, his eyes glimmering with mischief. Not once did his gaze slip from the living form of rage that stood before him.  


“...mine …” The word came out as an inaudible growl.  


And Izaya found the incomprehensible sound amusing. “Did the beast never learn human language?” he tittered sardonically  


With gritted teeth so strongly that the muscles on his jaw tensed, he stormed toward the raven. His eyes were that of a hunter on his prey.  


It was Shinra’s mistake to move and try and play peacemaker at that moment, hands raced and a face of worry taking place. He read the atmosphere wrong and got between an alpha ready to make his claim.  


“Uh-... S-Shizuo…”  


Izaya just held his place and waited with gleeful curiosity for what was to come. Shivers of excitement and desire running up his spine like the gentle touch of a lover.   


“Shizuo-kun!”  


The ambered eye teen just shoved his childhood friend to the side and took a hold of the black jacket and redshirt the raven wore.  


“Oh~! Does the monster want something~?” Izaya watched with interest waiting for the blonde’s reaction with crazed enthusiasm. His maroon eyes witnessing every movement as amber eyes closed and his captor inhaled deeply, almost as if it was his goal to inhale him in his entirety.  


Shizuo’s eyes snapped open. “You’re mine!” he claimed with utter confidence, the possessive tone clear to anyone that would hear the beast’s declaration.  


Izaya felt his body tingle and heat up at the proprietorial words. With a seductive grin and lidded eyes, he wrapped his arms around his assaulter’s neck.   


“Well then~ “ He brought their faces closer together. “Please take care of me~” he purred.  


Shizuo grinned, “Oh, I will...” 

. . .

вυт вєтωєєи мσиѕтєяѕ αи∂ νιℓℓαιиѕ, ℓσνє ιѕ вυт α яєαѕσи тσ ¢ℓαιм.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted my second one shot!!! YAY!!! I feel like this better then the first one-shot I wrote... I still can't make sense of that one, and I'm the one that wrote it!!!
> 
> Hopefully, this one makes sense...


End file.
